Who I am
by soul-fire2
Summary: Kagome has forgotton who she is, is it because of amenisa or something else. OK I know I am not very good at summeries but please read.
1. Memory

Author Note: Inuyasha does not belong to me please don't sue! I would like to take the time to thank my good friends Kat, and Lula for the help when I got stuck. This chapter may be kind of short but stick with me. The next chapter will be partly from Fluffly point of view. I would also like to say I am now also working on part 3 of A New Way of Life. I am sorry it has taken so long to write. 

Who I Am 

Ch.1 

"Where am I?" As the young women looked around her at the dense forest with so many trees you could not see the sky. She realized she was alone. As she put her delicate white palms unto the mossy green grass and climbed, swiftly to her feet, she realized just how alone she really was. Even the animals were hiding, as her darkly troubled gaze searched the now deserted forest she started to notice how the ground was covered in blood and how some of the trees seemed to have huge claw like marks etched so deep within the tree it almost cut the tree in half. "Hello is any one out there?" Only silence answered her, as the young women's eyes noticed the crystal clear pond that seemed to be untouched by all of the devastation she realized how her clothing was caked with blood and severely shredded. Without even thinking she pulled her now soiled clothing over her head and slowly climbed into the luke warm water and she almost cried with pleasure. As the young women started to wash she stared to realize many things. For one, she realized she was uninjured so the blood must belong to someone or something else. This brought tears to the dark headed young women's eyes. That realization was soon followed by a very terrifying thought. "_Who am I, How could I not know who I am, how did I get here, what caused all of this damage?" _The young women had no idea a certain pair of golden eyes were watching her as she took her bath. "_What am I to ware my cloths are almost in taters I have nothing else, well at least I don't think I do any how." The young women slowly walked out of the now cool water, but before she even touched solid ground something hard slammed into her. "_Oh my god I am being attack." _As her back slammed into the water the now drenched Youkia soon followed. "_What is going on is it going to kill me, well I who ever I am will not go down without a fight." __

_"_Lie still wench or do you wish to die?" " I won't let you kill me?" The young women tried to scream but a long clawed hand reached and covered her mouth. "I am not going to kill you there is a very evil presence near and I am only trying to get you away from it so do as I say if you wish to live." "Dive under the water, hold your breath and swim toward the other shore." _How did this thing whatever he was aspect her to swim she didn't know how. "_But I can't swim!" "Are you telling me wench you can't swim, fef climb unto my back and let's go." _ She could not believe what she was doing but as she slid her arms around his neck she could not help but thank just how strong and agile this creature was, and then she realized that something white and furry was wrapped around her narrow waist. Is this water getting warmer or is it just me. _"You can get off now we have made it, crossing the lake should slow it down." "Why are you all alone wench were is my stupid brother?" _What is he talking about what brother? _"I am sorry I don't remember." "You don't remember what kind of magic is this I can smell him all over you." _Oh my God I am naked! _ As the thought struck the young women the same concept had also entered the Youkia mind. "Where are your cloths wench?" "I don't have any I was bathing when you decided to jump me and pull me across the water." _Thank God I realized the state of dress I was in before climbing all the way out of the water how could I almost forget something like that, or maybe that's the type of person I am oh I hope not. "Well wench I don't have cloths for you to wear and we must be leaving." Before the young girl had time to react a long white fluffy tale wrapped it self around her, and covered all of her all the way up to her legs. "Hey what do you think you are doing?" "Wench I am going to keep you in my tail until I can find you some clothing, now were is my brother?" "I told you I don't remember anything not even my own name." "You're sent tells me you are not lying, but what kind of magic is this." "Fluffy can I ask you a few question?" "What the hell did you just call me?" The young women felt the beautiful white tail tighten around her. "I called you fluffy, may I ask you do you know who I am?" "You are Inuyasha's women." "You mean I have a mate!" "Yes and his smell was all over that forest." "I can not seem to figure out why he would leave you so unprotected unless he was killed." This brought tears to her eyes that quickly ran down her face." "Hey what are you doing, don't do that, if you can't remember why do you cry?" "I guess the thought of anyone being hurt or killed even if I don't remember them hurts, do you by chance know my name?" "I have heard my dim-witted brother call you Kagome." This made the young women or Kagome feel much better. __At least I now know my name, but if I have a mate how come I don't feel as if I do. Or maybe it is just another part of that magic thing Fluffy was talking about. Kagome soon got lost thanking about this tall "What are you?" "What the hell do you mean by that wench?" "Well you can't be human; you have a long tail pretty white ears and claws instead of fingernails." "Listen wench nothing about me is pretty." Kagome noticed the scale that crossed his handsome features as he spat out the word pretty. "I am Youkia which means full demon., I am also lord of the western lands." _Oh, he could kill me but for some odd reason I feel complete save wrapped up in this youkia tail. _"Is that where we are going?" "Yes, wench now shut up before my claws find your throat." _What makes him so mean I do not believe this Youkia would kill me. _Just as that thought struck her something happened. _

**Flash-Back **

"Brother do not touch her, I will make you wish you had never…" Kagome tried to move but the fear of the full demon stalking toward her made her unable to move a muscle. "Let me go." Kagome noticed Inuyasha running at full speed trying to get toward his brother…… 

**End of Flash-back **

"Inuyasha!" " What did you just say wench, did you just say my ignorant brothers name?" "Yes, yes I did I just remembered something or at least I think so and if that is your brothers name I must have." "You have tried to kill me before haven't you Fluffy." 

" What a stupid question wench yes I have." "Then why would you save me back at the pond." Kagome question was only met by silence and a fierce scowl. Kagome decided it was time to be silent she had a lot to think over. _If Inuyasha is my mate why did I not feel love for him, maybe I did not fall in love with him until after that memory, and what if Fluffy is right what if Inuyasha is dead I feel sadness as though I have lost a dear friend but not the absolute heart ache you should feel when you lose some one you love to the bottom of your soul, and even though I do not remember all of who I am I know that when I love someone I love them._ "Fluffy, are you sure Inuyasha was my mate?" "I have watched him try to save you many times. "That is what mates do for one another, and his smell is all over you even after you have taken a bath wench it may never leave you." A bright pink blush fell over Kagome's pale cheeks. As time passed Kagome started to sense something. She was not sure exactly what it was, she was about to mention it to the Youkia when he suddenly stopped. "Why have you stopped?" "Shut up wench, there is a group of demons up head they are headed right for us. _What is it that I sense. _"Fluffy there is something in that demon's right leg." "She must have a jewel shard, is that what you see Kagome." "What the heck is a jewel shard, but if you know I can detect these things that must be what it is." "Kagome I am going to hide you behind these bushes while I fight these demons." _ Kagome watched with utter fascination as the Youkia killed each of the ugly demons with their long red hair and huge green eyes and claws that would make a butcher knife look wimpy. The battle did not less longer then five minutes at the most. "Here Kagome take this and ware it!" It took Kagome only a second to realize that he had taken the female demons cloths. "You can not possible take her clothing!" " She is dead she will no longer need them, but you do besides I left enough to keep her covered now put these on before I decide to kill you to." Kagome waited for Fluffy to turn his back as she slid into the green kimono which fit her to tightly in certain areas and was 2 inches to long but at least she was now dressed. "Now you may walk instead of me carrying you." "Fluffy is your family in the western lands?" "No, I have no family!" "But I thought Inuyasha was your brother?" "He is only my half brother!" Kagome realized she was trading on dangerous ground, but she had to ask at least one more question. "Do you always travel alone?" "No, my servant Jaken is normal with me, but I left him at the castle to take care of Rin." "Now, shut up before I decide to leave you with the dead demons I just killed. _


	2. Rememberance

**Author Note: Inuyasha does not belong to me. **** I am so sorry this chapter is so short. **

**CH.2 **

**Fluffy **

****

_ Why do I allow this human female to stay with me, because she is different even her_ _smell ._The full Youkia ignored that last thought. It was not long before Sesshoumaru realized the human wench was very tired even though she did not complain. _ She is very strong for a human, even without her memory to tell me what happened during the battle I know she fought till the last sword was drawn; my ignorant brother may very well be dead. _This thought sadden his heart, but Sesshoumaru paid little heed to his heart which he believed to be cold as ice since his mothers' death all those years ago. "Let's take camp here wench you need to sleep!" "Do you not sleep?" "Youkia's need very little sleep." Sesshoumaru watched the wench make herself a bed with dried leaves and grass; he watched her small delicate body curl up and fall swiftly asleep at least he thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke once again. "Fluffy can I ask you something, What Do I look like am I pretty?" "Fef, wench you are human to me all humans are ugly you have dark black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes." The Youkia watched in amazement as he seen tears glide down the young humans cheeks, but before he said a word he realized she had truly fallen asleep, and he started to realize how beautiful this young human really was. 

**Kagome **

Kagome woke to the sun shinning down upon her body, it brought a smile to her face until a particular Youkia step over her and block out the sun. " Let's go!" " Why do you have to be so mean, all you would have had to do was ask nicely like, " Kagome it is time to go come on get up!" The next thing Kagome knew she heard a low dangerous growl and she was thrown to the ground with a angry looking Youkia standing above her. She watched in amazement as Fluffy lowered down into a crouching position and brought his mouth with in inches from her own. To her surprise she felt her breathing almost stop and her heart start beating faster. She felt the youkia warm breath on her cheek, but his next words stooped her breathing all together. "Wench, why curse have you put upon me!" With that she watched in amazement as he stood and turned and walked away, "Wench, it is time to go!" _ Well it was worth a try I guess. I was so hoping he would call a truce and be nice but I guess that is just to much for him to handle he is just like his brother. As those words struck home for Kagome she realized she remember something else. _

**"Past Memory" **

**_" _**Kagome we must be on our way Narku is not that far ahead get of your lazy ass and come on!" _ Could he be nice just once, he can be nice when he wants to be such as with the people he saves but he is always so cruel to me. _

**_"End of Memory"_ **

_Authors Note: Yes I know this memory is really, really short but I promise they will start to come more frequent. Oh let me know what you think about Fluffy attitude.! Well have I bored you enough yet let's get back to Kagome and Sess. _

Kagome had a odd feeling that Fluffy would not like it one bit if she compared him to his brother, but if Inuyasha was her mate why did he treat her in such a cruel way. " Fluffy, I don't think Inuyasha was my mate." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru turned slowly and looked at her with golden eyes that seemed to almost glow. " What makes you think that?" " He was mean to me even meaner then you are." Kagome could have sworn his eyes almost seem to soften " Wench, I am not mean to you if you would like to see mean I will show you, but my dim whitened brother may have been even if you were his mate he never knew how to treat women." " No, Sesshoumaru!" She watched as she got his full attention. " Inuyasha was not my mate even though I have yet to remember much about him I feel as if at one time I wanted him to be something more then friends, but I believe I was starting to realize even before I lost my memory Inu and I would never be more then that if you would even consider someone bossing you around, yelling at you all of the time a friend." Kagome had no idea she was crying, but as the dame broke so did most of her memories about Inuyasha. All of the times she cried over him, the time when he kissed Kikyou( the whore!) the times when he screamed at her and put her down. But then she remembered the times when she was laughing with Mirouke and Sango and oh little Shippo with his furry fox tail she felt as if he were her son. That was also when she remembered Sesshoumaru and everything he had done to Inuyasha and her. 

**~ Sesshoumaru~ **

Sesshoumaru watched the emotions run across Kagome face, he could tell by her scent and the way her eyes were looking toward the sky that she was in very deep thought. _Is her memory starting to come back Maybe I can finally find out what happened during that fight and were is the almost whole Shikon No Tama. Sesshoumaru was not stupid he knew when her memory came back she would hate him, but what he could not seem to figure out is why that would hurt him so. He hated humans, but yet he could not seem to hate her. _ " Do you remember the battle, wench." He watched in awed silence as a blue orb seemed to radated from the young women's body. It was gone within a flash. "Yes I remember some of it, and I remember Inuyasha betrayal. 

Author Note: Yes I guess you hate me right now, but I hardly ever leave a ending of a chapter as a cliff hanger so I wanted to try one. If you would like to see another chapter please send reviews, if you have seen and mistake please let me know because my grammer sucks. And I know this ch. Is very very short and I promise I will make it up in the next one if I get reviews thank you for reading so far. 


	3. Was it worth it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha * could you image the money you could make if you did. *  
  
CH.3 " Was it worth it?"  
~Kagome~ Why the hell did this hurt so much? She could remember the battle but one thing that stood out above all else, was Inuyasha betrayal. She started to speak and tell how she was betrayed. "We had been following Naraku it seemed for months which in fact it had been around 2 years." "I can remember coming upon his newest castle he had decided to take control over." "But the air itself seemed different, then any other time we had fought Narku, and even Inuyasha was different." "I could not put my hand on it yet, but he was." Tears were starting to run down Kagome cheeks, and I thought I loved that ass whole. "I can remember right before the battle he walk up to me and took his clawed hand and ran it down my face as if he were trying to memorize it for later." "Any how the battle started out of no where we were surrounded by Naraku's demons." "We fought it seemed like hours, even though Inuyasha it was as if he was holding back." "Soon I found out why." "After the last demon lay upon the ground with its ugly greenish blue blood pouring from a fatal chest wound." "Kikyou walked from the castle with her long dark hair flowing behind her she looked almost like a angel but nothing could be further from the truth she is in truly nothing, because I hold her soul within my own body." "I have always hated Kikyou, but I never hated her as much as I did within the next moment." "I watched as Inuyasha put his mighty sword away and walked straight into Kikyou pale dead arms." "I screamed, "no Inuyasha." "For the first few moments I thought he was under a spell, but then I realized his betrayal was all him." "With the next few moments I realized how far his betrayal would really go." "Inuyasha I want you to kill her with your bar hands, if you love me and you wish for me to rest in peace my soul must leave this earth." The memories were running through Kagome brain like a locomotive. " He, h..e..e.. walked up to me as he looked deep into my eyes I tried to run but he grabbed me and laughed he laughed, and the next thing I realized my bow was within my hand and my arrow had found it's mark buried deep within Inuyasha chest." Kagome had no idea she was now being held by the Lord Demon Sesshoumaru. "That is as far as I remember he may be alive or he may be dead." "I do not remember all that happened after that." " I do remember how Kikyou had two of her servants pick him up and take him some were." Kagome was so held within her own memories she had no idea she was now being carried to a bed the Youkia had made near by for the young female. As he laid her down and he himself curled up around her body started to shiver the youkia lord took his white tail and wrapped it around her. No questions were needed, or t answered needed to be given as Kagome cried her self to sleep in the mighty Lords powerful arms. The following morning Kagome awoke, she tried to move but something was holding her down, she slowly turned and almost screamed Sesshoumaru was laying beside her he had his silky tail wrapped around them like a blanket. He seems so peaceful. Why is it that when he is awake he seems so cold? The night before suddenly came back to the young Mekio. He held me as I cried, he held me in his arms as we slept he wrapped his tail around me to keep me warm. In one night he has done more for me then Inuyasha did the whole time I was with him.  
~Sesshoumaru~ Sesshoumaru was lying their with his tail and arms around the young women when she awoke. Her smell was driving him crazy it was a mix of strawberries which he loved to eat, and the smell of her coming into heat. This made the mighty lord almost smirk but he did not want to notify the young women to his awaked state. He wanted to be able to watch her and try to figure out what she was doing to him. The next thought was of his stupid brother, why would he choose that dead Mekio over the wench he now held within his arms? Could my brother possible have a plain, I know if he truly wished to kill the young women he could have done so with ease even after being shot so why did he stop if he truly had finally chosen Kikyou. Sesshoumaru next thought was cut short by the young women squirming. " Wench would you lie still, if not get up!" He was not ready for the young Mekio to realize what her squirming was doing to him. He heard her yelp this hurt the Lord's sentivie ears. He watched as she gracefully jumped to her feet. " Have you been awake the whole time I was." "You were what." "Nothing, I was nothing!" He could smell the embarrassment as if it was a second perfume on the young female. What would she be embarrassed about? His next thought was interrupted by a very strong sent one which he had smelled before, one which he wished for some odd reason he could protect the young female from.  
~Kagome~ Kagome did not even have time to truly react to Sesshoumaru apparent state of unease, before her heart shattered into a thousand pieces yet again. She watched with a calm expression but clenched fist as Inuyasha with his long white hair and huge golden eyes and a body she had memorized from ( just looking), walked out of the clearing holding the dead Mekios hand. Everyone had always said she looked just like Kikyou with the black glossy hair and huge brown eyes, the only difference was, that Kagome eyes shown with life and love; as the Mekios showed only hate. Kagome watched as Inuyasha seemed to look straight through her." " Kikyou, what have you done to him?" "Kagome I have done nothing you were the one to do this you helped me make his hate for you as pure as my hate is for Naraku." Kagome felt her heartbreak was it true did Inuyasha hate her. Come on girl get a grip he was the one who tried to kill you, you were just protecting yourself. "No, your wrong he tried to kill me I was just protecting myself." Kagome felt Sesshoumaru step toward the dead Mekio, and she heard Inuyasha growl " Brother!" " Is it not ironic Kagome how you are now mated with the very one who is Inuyasha's enemy, and I who is your enemy has Inuyasha." Kagome felt her cheeks heat " I am not mated with him!" " But yet you slept with him, anyhow this conversation is irrelevant I am not going to kill you yet, because when I do it will not be I who strikes the final blow it will be your once thought love Inuyasha. Kagome watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome and started to pull his sword. " If you wish to hold on to the non-existing life which you inhabit I would suggest you take your dog and leave."  
~Sesshoumaru~ Inuyasha growled and jumped at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had the battle won before it even started. As his brother ran at him at a inhuman speed Kagome screamed, he threw Inuyasha through a near by tree and turned he watched as Kikyou pale fingers pulled taught upon her bow and let loose a blue arrow, he watched as Kagome raised her small delicate palm's he watched as a blue orb flew toward the arrow. The arrow turned to dust, but the beam did not stop there he watched as it consumed the dead Mekio he watched her vanish with a sickening cry, " She is gone back to hell were she belong." He heard Kagome whisper Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha climbed to his feet and shook his head it was almost as if he was brought back to reality. The dumb mutt will more then likely go and jump over the cliff to join the dead Mekio. He watched as his brothers eyes turned toward Kagome, he watched as they softened and turned a liquid gold. Kagome, told me they were not mated. Wait why would that matter to me, she must have lied why else would my brother look at her like that if she did not belong to him. " Kagome what have I done, the last thing I remember was trying to find Naraku." Inuyasha cried Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked over to the edge of the cliff and raised her head to the sky. Once more she raised her delicate white palm and the blue light lit up the whole sky. He watched with amazement as the jewel of the four souls started to gather once more in the distance he heard a evil cry of disbelieve as the shards Naraku held came flying to Kagome. He heard a howl of pain as the shards were ripped from the legs and arms of Kouga. He heard the fall of a young boy as the shards were ripped from his back. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome pointed the finger of her right hand toward the direction were the boy had fallen a white substance flew toward the young boy. He realized she was purifying him so he could live without the jewel. As the jewel became whole Kagome slowly floated toward the jewel he watched as her chest opened and re took the jewel. As Kagome landed on the ground she walked slowly over to Inuyasha and laid her right palm upon his forehead Sesshoumaru watched as his brother transformed into a full Youkia. "You are now what you so wished to be Inuyasha the demon side to you is now whole, but to keep you sane you will always remember your human side." " In a way I have purified the demon by allowing it to take over your human side." " I hope your wish was worth the cost." As the last word was uttered Kagome fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru slowly bent over the young human and picked her up and turned to his now full Youkia brother and growled. "Do not come near her again or I will kill you with my bare claws you have caused her enough pain!" Sesshoumaru watched his brothers golden eyes grow huge. " Fef you can not stop me Sesshoumaru besides when did you start to care for a human wench any ways." "I do not care for her besides you ignorant fool can you not see she was never truly human to begin with." Sesshoumaru walked away realizing what he said was the truth. This girl was not completely human any longer. 


End file.
